


Dad and dr dad attempt to cook dinner

by asandygraves



Series: The Habit-Botch Fambily [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Kin fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, fellas is it gay to make out with your husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asandygraves/pseuds/asandygraves
Summary: (Five minutes in they start making out.)





	Dad and dr dad attempt to cook dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimkid/gifts), [everyoneeatsdirt and daisyinrome on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyoneeatsdirt+and+daisyinrome+on+tumblr), [bigbuffbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/gifts).

> I’m in the process of writing another fic that I’m really proud of so here’s the first draft I wrote in five minutes before passing out.

Dr Dad pulled Dad closer to him.  
Dad said, but dr dad, the spaghetti will burn if we don’t pay attention  
Dr dad said nothing because he was to focuesd on dad’s beefy arms. Dr dad gave dad a light kiss on the forehead, which cause dad to go oh! Ha ha time to smooch! And pull dr dad down to him and smooch him real hard.  
They were smooching so hard they didnt notice the smoke.

Cut to the dining room  
Dalls is sitting at the table, havinf a little paint snack. Parsley is being a gay looser and thinking about Kamal again. Dallas smells something, and asks if Parsley does to. Parsley is too locked in his fantasy of holding Kamal’s hand to pay attention

Cut to the kitchen.  
The stove is On Fire! Oh shit! The flames are spreading everywhere and dad and dr dad stop making out for a sec and notice. They freak the fuck out.  
Parsley comes in when he hears the fire and stops the fire. The family has leftovers for dinner. The end.


End file.
